It's gonna rain
by Inni-chan
Summary: Syaoran comes in Tokyo University for the cards and in search for the girl in his dreams which turned out to be Tomoyo!RR and find out! SS and ET inside! Happy reading!edited!


Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
It's gonna rain By: me Chapter 1  
  
Character Summaries: Sakura Kinomoto, a 15 year old girl, cute, cheerful, not good at math and great at P.E., Li Syaoran, a member of the Li clan (not to mention the next future leader), cute, cold hearted and smart. Eriol Hiiragizawa, half reincarnation of Clow, smart, cute (wai!!!!) and great at swimming. Tomoyo Daidouji, a smart girl with lots of friends (and one of them is Sakura) also the most beautiful girl in school. Meiling Rae, cold, cute and smart girl. Midori Rae, Meiling's sister, cold, silent and cute. They're all 15 k?  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was the girl living with her room mate Tomoyo Daidouji. Li Syaoran was the guy in the coldest clan in the world. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the guy who teaches piano lessons for his spare time. Meiling Rae was the girl with the coldest sister in the world. Midori was the girl who never speaks just glares (^^;;)  
  
On with the story.  
  
"Hoeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes. "*sigh* Sakura" said Tomoyo sitting in the chair right next to the table and watching Sakura run in different rooms preparing for the start of the day. "I'm laaaateeeee~!!" she screamed again. "Sakura calm down, I just adjusted your clock so its only 6:00" said Tomoyo reading the paper. "why would you do that?!" she then screamed. "it's a good start so you won't be late" said Tomoyo smiling at her and holding her coffee up. "well.it's for the best thanks" said Sakura smiling at her bestfriend. "anytime" said Tomoyo. "oh, here's your breakfast" said Tomoyo presenting Sakura the plate with bacon and eggs. "thanks!" cheered Sakura and hugged Tomoyo. "by the way, do you know the new students?" asked Tomoyo. "nope, maybe Hiiragizawa-kun does" said Sakura eating the eggs. "I already asked him and he doesn't know" said Tomoyo drinking her cup.  
  
".let me think.I think they're from the Li clan" said Sakura cupping her chin. "why would they come here in Tokyo, Japan?" asked Tomoyo frowning. (a/n: they're in Tokyo, Japan not in Tomoeda k?) ".do you think.they're going to bully our school?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. "calm down Tomoyo, it's not like they're going to kill us all" said Sakura sweat dropping.  
  
~At Tokyo University (a/n: this is not Love Hina k?)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room and sat down their chairs. "Class, settle down" said the sensei and walked in the room.  
  
"stand up" said one of the students "greet" she then said again "Ohayo Taro-sensei" "sit" she then commanded "Ohayo minna-san" "settle" she then said and then they all silenced  
  
"I would like all of you to meet three new students" said Taro-sensei then suddenly the door opened and one boy and two girls came in the room.  
  
The boy had messy chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes and made the girls swoon. The other girl had long black hair tied up in two Chinese buns and had ruby red eyes. Then the last girl had long black hair tied up in Chinese sticks and had deep dark eyes.  
  
"welcome Li Syaoran, Meiling Rae and Midori Rae, they're all from the Li clan and I wish all of you would treat them nicely" said Taro-sensei then sent them to their assigned seats and began the lesson for the day.  
  
~lunch time (yay!)  
  
"Sakura, we shouldn't go any further without Eriol" said Tomoyo shakily. "I'm sure we can survive this school even in one day geez, Tomoyo, we've been in this school for years!" said Sakura and pulled Tomoyo with her. "Sakura! We can't even sur-" before Tomoyo could say another word both of them were dragged at the back of the school. "let us go!" said Sakura glaring at him. "calm down.so blue bird's not here to save you eh?" said the boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes which looked cute (lol). (a/n: I don't want any ugly guys in my fic!!).  
  
~Meanwhile at the garden.  
  
'Meiling.I sense an aura' whispered Midori to her sister. "huh?" asked Meiling. "Syaoran, could you feel it?" asked Midori. "yeah.It's at the back" said Syaoran. "check it out and I'll search for data" said Midori and laid her bag down the grass and searched for something inside. "got it" said Midori and took out the laptop. "so.what kind of aura is it?" asked Meiling. "a pink one.aura of the stars" said Midori and typed some things in it. "what's formation 5647492?" asked Meiling. "it's a password" said Midori and sighed heavily. "for what?" asked Meiling then Midori pulled out her micro mini headphones. "Syaoran, what do you see?" asked Midori then Meiling pulled out her pair of headphones. "I see two girls and five guys" said Li checking out the group while sitting in a branch of a tree. "one of them has a pink aura, aura of the stars so.you can kill the guys but not the girls" said Midori then Meiling turned to her sister. "I can't handle this, I need reinforcements" said Syaoran. "wait for us" said Meiling then they all turned off their gadgets.  
  
"I thought it was forbidden to use gadgets in the Li family?" asked Meiling while they both walked calmly towards the back of the school. "well, not for the special members" said Midori then wore her glasses and pushed a micro mini button just at the right on the top of her glasses (cannot be seen ^^;;). "it's a bully fight, this'll be easy" said Midori then Meiling smirked evilly. "a bully fight, piece of cake" said Meiling. "piece of icing huh" said Midori then slang the shoulder bag on her shoulder (duh).  
  
"what do you want?!" said Sakura angrily ready to release her cards but was afraid at the same time that everyone will know. "just a payback for what you did, oh, for what your BROTHER did" said the boy. "what?!" she then screamed. "your brother hurt my sister since he broke up with her for that gay guy" said the boy angrily gripping the collar of her uniform and slamming her to the fence. "stop it! You're hurting her!" said Tomoyo angrily. "what are you gonna do? Ask your mommy to save her" he said sarcastically. "let go" said a male voice then they all turned around and saw Li there with his arms crossed.  
  
"what do you want?" he then grinned evilly. "I want you to let go of her" said Li glaring deadly daggers at him. "what if I don't want to" said the guy. "then you have to face the consequences" said Li and stood in a fighting pose. "you want a fight?" asked the guy then the four other guys surrounded Li glaring at them. "please stop it!" said Sakura then Li turned to her and smirked. "what? This is your fight and not mine? Well it's mine now" said Li and turned to the guys again. "3.2.1" said Li then they all fell down the ground. "thanks" said Li and did the secret handshake with the sisters. "huh? What happened? I didn't see a thing" said Tomoyo frowning and getting hold of Sakura's hand. "y-yeah" said Sakura. "the Li clan is trained to kill all of the evil guys and protect the weak just in a blink of an eye" said Midori and walked away. "hey wait for me!" said Meiling and followed her sister. "uhmm.Li-kun, thanks for that" said Sakura blushing. "anytime" he then grinned. "you killed them?" asked Tomoyo then Syaoran shook his head. "we just made them sleep they'll be awake.in 2 months maybe" said Li then walked away. "he's cute" said Tomoyo grinning evilly at Sakura. "I don't like that look"  
  
~that night  
  
"Syaoran!! Can I sleep with you tonight!! Please!!" said Meiling then Syaoran frowned. "go sleep with Midori, you're both girls" said Li then Meiling turned to Midori. "Midori!! Can I sleep with you tonight!! Please!!" she the pleaded. "I'd rather sleep with the dogs than sleep with you" said Midori arranging her clothes in her closet. "please!!!!" said Meiling then Midori sighed. "fine, get the airbed and pump the air in 'coz you're going to sleep on the floor not in my bed" said Midori then Meiling smiled and nodded then went to the basement and got hold of the airbed then pumped air inside it so it will become a nice and comfy bed then placed her pillows in it and settled it right next to Midori's bed.  
  
In Syaoran's room~  
  
"she looks so much like the girl in my dreams." said Li then thought of.Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
A/n: wicked twist of fate lol anyways hope you all liked it! R+R peeps!!! And I promise that there's E+T and S+S in this fic not E+S, S+T or whatever else there is!! R+R ciao~! 


End file.
